The purchase of a new, state-of-the art mass spectrometer is proposed to support the research of the major users group of Professor Michael T. Crimmins, Maurice S. Brookhart, Michel R. Gagne, Harold Kohn, Jeffrey S. Johnson and Marcey L. Waters. The major users group is highly dependent on rapid turn around mass spectral data. Since there is currently no Departmental mass spectrometry facility, the research programs of the major users have been seriously hampered for some time.